


Plu Plu Snacks

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pluto would like some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plu Plu Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Anime I
> 
> Pluto is in Human form.
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 2 "Trembling," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Pluto cautiously crawled down the hallways of the mansion toward the servant’s quarters in search of Sebastian’s room. Once he was there, Pluto hopped up on Sebastian’s bed and promptly peed on it.

Sebastian suddenly appeared in the room and pulled Pluto off the bed. He began to berate Pluto for his behavior and complain about the inferiority of dogs.

Pluto sat trembling from wanting more attention from the demon, ignoring every word Sebastian said. He suddenly let out a loud wine and flung himself at Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and rubbing his face against his crotch.

Sebastian paused.

Pluto continued to whine and started pawing at Sebastian.

Sebastian pushed Pluto back. He undid his pants and exposed himself, curious as to what Pluto would do.

Pluto rushed forward and thoroughly sniffed all that was offered to him. He quickly stopped being content with just sniffing and started licking. He need to taste every centimeter of what had become his favorite treat.

Sebastian decided that dogs had a use after all.


End file.
